Merry Christmas, Gin
by O.oYumiChanO.o
Summary: Christmas in Las Noches turns out to more than Gin expected with his Aizen-chan. Warning: Yaoi BoyxBoy, Uke!Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how it came out but I like it!**

**If there are any mistakes could you tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did... *evil laugh***

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Ne, ne. Aizen-chan. Do you know what time it is?" Silence. "Aizen-chan?" He poked his head into the spacious throne room, Aizen was standing there in a white night gown that barely reached mid-thigh and a Santa hat. He abhorred a thin blush that only meant that all this had a dirty ending.

"Hello Gin." Yep, with that greeting it was sealed: it was gonna be a fun night.

Gin put his grin up again. "What's all this, Aizen-chan?" His blush deepens at the pet name the fox only uses in moments like these. Gin crosses the room to stand right in front of Aizen, present still in hand.

"Merry Christmas?" Aizen smiled sheepishly, a look no one but Gin would ever see. "I thought I'd surprise you with something special." He blushed a bit more.

Gin raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "'Somethin' special'? Ne, ne," he stepped closer, reached down and stroked a gently tanned thigh, "does that mean all dis is mine?" he suggestively let his fingers crawl higher. The brunette moaned as his head feel back.

"Y-yes, I'm yours." Aizen pressed himself against Gin, begging to be touched in the way that made him moan. This was the Aizen no one ever saw: A warm, sexy, responsive, emotional male that could make every heart melt with one blush.

They met in a searing kiss, their tongues intertwined. Aizen slid off the top half of Gin's uniform to revel the toned yet still thin chest, not that Aizen could see it at the moment. The fox lowered them to the floor gently. As they parted Aizen was panting and Gin was smirking. "Ne, ne Aizen-chan," he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other's ear. "can we do it in here?" The form beneath him shivered and nodded. Without hesitation his gown as pulled over his head and a mouth latched onto his neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh there.

He was losing sight of his mission, tonight was for Gin. Reluctantly, he switched their positions and slid down the silverette's body. "Aizen-chan, whatcha ya doin'?" Aizen untied Gin's obi and rolled off his hakama. With a playful glint in his eyes he blow across the tip of the fox's erection. Said seme threw his head back and moaned. "Oh Gods, Aizen-chan you're a little bitch."

Aizen smirked, those words only coaxing him on. He engulfed Gin in a familiar yet strange heat, gliding down e shaft with grace. With his tongue flat on the underside of the arousal he bobbed up and down on his lover.

Although he was enjoying the extra attention, if Gin was going to make to the fun he'd have to stop this. Placing his hand on the back of Aizen's head he threaded his finger's into brown locks and yanked the man off of him. He pulled the brunette up into a kiss that made a sweat break up on them. Flipping their position he licked down Aizen's neck, biting on the flesh were his neck and shoulder meet, he latched onto a nipple, sucking deviously.

A moan was ripped from the brunette's throat as he arched into the touch. God that mouth was sinfully, the things it did to him. "D-don't tease tonight, Gi-GIN!" A sneaky hand snaked downward and wrapped itself around his erection. It slowly pumped him then the pace sped up.

"If that's watcha want, Aizen-chan, we can always skip ta the fun stuff." Gin snickered at the pleasured expression on his uke's face. "Aizen-chan, yer so sexy like this. Why don't ya show that face more often?"

Aizen whined a little. "I c-can't... going to... CLOSE." Two fingers were placed at his mouth. He got the message: Suck. he did what any good uke would and accepted the digits. He glided his tongue in between them and around, fully coating them. He looked up at his seme, who had his eyes closed and lips parted. The fingers were gently removed, readying at his entrance. Roughly one enter followed by the second right after. Aizen screamed as he fisted silver hair.

"I love yer scream, Aizen-chan. I want to hear more, I'll make ya scream, Aizen-chan." Gin purred in the uke's ear. He thrusted the fingers in and out of the form below him, trying different angles until... "GIN!" he hit Aizen's prostate. Smirking, he added a third finger and hit the spot every time.

"G-Gin, oh Gods, please..." Aizen moaned. He longed for Gin to take him but begging was beneath him, even in moments like this. He bit his lip to keep from begging.

Gin only smirked as he removed his fingers. "Please what, Aizen-chan?" He knew very well what Aizen thought of groveling and he loved to make Aizen beg. "Ne, ne Aizen-chan, whatever ya want but cha gotta tell me."

Aizen shook his head but opened his mouth none-the-less. "Please, Gin, take me, make me scream, make me bleed, I'm yours." Gin hummed and nodded.

Putting his hands under Aizen's knees, Gin guided Aizen legs around his waist. "Okay, Aizen-chan, all ya had ta do was ask." the fox slammed into him in one quick thrust. Not even waiting for the brunette to adjust he searched for his prostate again.

Aizen wrapped his arms around Gin neck. "Gin, right there, oh Gods." All words died on his lips and were reincarnated as moans.

"A-Aizen-chan, yer s-so tight and warm, ugh... I th-think I might go c-crazy." He picked up his speed, pounding harder until the moaning body. A moaning Aizen in this position only meant one thing: he was close. He reached down between them and began pumping him.

Aizen began screaming. "Gin.. I c-can't! I'm c-close." He gripped Gin's shoulder, digging his nails into the silver-haired man skin. "**GIN!**" Aizen released with a force that shook them both, his muscles clamp around Gin.

With Aizen clamping around him Gin filled his uke. "Sou..suke!" he grunted. They sat there, connected like one, for several more minutes then Gin slid out. He laid down next to Aizen who was slowly slipping into sleep. He kissed the other's forehead, gently stoking brunette tresses.

The king of Las Noches curled up on his seme's side. "I love you." a little yawn punctuated the short sentence. "Merry Christmas, Gin..."

Gin smiled a genuine smile that only came out when his Aizen said things like that. "I love ya too, Aizen-chan. Merry Christmas." The two bodies fell asleep in the heat of the throne room with the scent of sex in the air.

* * *

**I wrote this kind last minute before leaving for a Christmas Eve party but I think it came out nicely =]**

**Please review, it could be like a CHRISTMAS PRESENT!**

**Merry Christmas and, in case I don't update by then, Happy New Year!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Several Hours later..._

Aizen awoke to see Gin beside him still staring at the ceiling. "Morning?" Aizen questioned

Gin shrugged. "Ya could call it that." He glanced at the long forgotten present. "Why don't cha open yer gift?" He smirked as Aizen raised an eyebrow.

Aizen crawled over and picked up the box then tore open the colorful paper. He lifted the lid of the white curiously. Gin smirk widened at the blushing face of his uke. Gingerly Aizen took out the blue silk monstrosity. "You got me... laugerie?"

* * *

That's a story for another fic Aizen...


End file.
